Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 28
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 27 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 29}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 28. Kapitel aus dem Buch Geheimnis des Waldes. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Tigerkralle *Blaustern *Graustreif *Langschweif *Unbekannter, riesiger, gestreifter Streuner (möglicherweise Stummelschweif oder Snag) *Unbekannter, magerer, grauer Streuner *Unbekannte, rotbraune Kätzin *Flickenpelz *Nebelfuß *Leopardenfell *Steinfell *Schwarzkralle *Weißpelz *Braunschweif *Gelbzahn *Rußpelz (im Original noch Ruß''pfote'') *Sandsturm *Wolkenpfote *Farnpelz *Dunkelstreif *Mausefell *Borkenpelz *''Anmerkung: Narbengesicht wurde in Feuer und Eis eigentlich von Graustreif getötet. In Tigerclaw's Fury wird er allerdings noch lebend dargestellt und zudem auch als eine der Katzen, die mit Tigerkralle in Geheimnis des Waldes das Lager überfallen. '' **''Zuvor wurde Stummelschweif als Krieger des SchattenClans dargestellt. Dies ist jedoch ein Fehler, da er - wie in Tigerclaw's Fury zu erkennen ist - zu den ausgestoßenen SchattenClan-Kriegern gehört, die mit Tigerkralle das DonnerClan-Lager angreifen.'' Erwähnte Charaktere *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rotschweif *Eichenherz *Rabenpfote *Löwenherz *Stachelkralle (hier Distelkralle genannt) Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Hochstein Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, FlussClan, SchattenClan, Donnerweg, WindClan, TigerClan, Krähenfraß *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Streuner *Clanränge: Anführer, Zweiter Anführer, Krieger, Junges, Ältester, Mentor *Zeit: Herzschlag, Sonnenaufgang *Redewendung: "Mäusedreck!", "stinkende Fellkugel" Wissenswertes *Seite 297: Das Wort Haut oder abziehen vom Satz "Ich werde dir die Haut abziehen, Feuerherz." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 275 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 299: Der Satzrest "(...), trapping him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 277 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 300-301: Das Geschlecht des rotbraunen Streuners, der Feuerherz angreift ist im Original als eine Kätzin beschrieben worden, während sie im Deutschen nur als Katze bezeichnet wird (vgl. Seite 278 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 301: Der Satz "I've never been so glad to see any cat in my life." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so froh, eine Katze zu sehen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Noch nie im Leben bin ich über den Anblick von FlussClan-Katzen so froh gewesen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 279 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 302: "'Woher habt ihr gewusst, dass wir Hilfe brauchen', fragte (...)" - hier fehlt ein Fragezeichen am Satzende (vgl. Seite 279 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 302: "Sie neigte freundlich den Kopf (...)" - Statt freundlich müsste es "gütig" oder "gnädig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von dipped her head graciously ist (vgl. Seite 280 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 302: Der Satzrest "He turned to see (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 280 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 303: Die Frage "Schon wieder?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 281 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 304: Der Satzrest "Turning away from Yellowfang, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 281 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 305: Der Satzrest "Fireheart could see (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 283 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 305: Der Satzteil "(...), but Fireheart could see (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), aber Feuerherz konnte sehen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), aber Feuerherz wusste, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 283 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 305: Der Satzrest "(...), Fireheart knew, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 283 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 305-306: Der Satzrest "(...) she enquired dryly." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 283 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 306: Der Satzrest "(...) to the clan!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 283 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 306: Der Satz "Oh, very useful!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Oh, wie praktisch!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Oh, wie bequem!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 284 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 306: Der Satzteil "You can tell us he said anything, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du kannst uns sagen, dass er dir wer wer weiß was erzählt hat (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Du kannst uns wer weiß was erzählen (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 284 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 306: "Und er musste nun alles enthüllen." - das musste hätte nicht kursiv geschrieben werden müssen (vgl. Seite 284 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 309: "(...) versorgt haben, und du hast sie (...)" - das und hätte nicht kursiv geschrieben werden müssen (vgl. Seite 286 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 309: Der Satz "(...) Bluestar murmured, almost to herself." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), murmelte Blaustern fast schon zu sich selbst.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), fragte Blaustern mit leiser Stimme." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 286-287 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 309: Thistleclaw wurde mit Distelkralle, statt mit Stachelkralle übersetzt (vgl. Seite 287 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 309: Der Satzteil "Fireheart wondered if she was thinking of Thistleclaw, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz fragte sich, ob sie an Distelkralle/Stachelkralle dachte, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz dachte an Distelkralle, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 286-287 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 310: Es fehlt die Information, dass Tigerkralles Augen hell sind (vgl. Seite 287 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 310-311: "(...) mit diesem Tyrannen" - hier müsste es eigentlich "(...) mit diesem ... diesem Tyrannen" heißen, um Dunkelstreifs Suche nach Worten zu verdeutlichen (vgl. Seite 288 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 311: Der Satz "Tigerclaw shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Tigerkralle zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Tigerkralle musterte ihn kalt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 288 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 311: "Der junge braun getigerte Kater erhob sich auf die Pfoten (...)" - Vor dem Wort sich müsste "bedächtig" oder "absichtsvoll" stehen, da im Original die Rede von got deliberatly to his paws ist (vgl. Seite 288 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 311: Der Satzrest "(...), but he kept going." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 288 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 312: Der Satzteil "A murmur of appreciation rose from (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ein anerkennendes Murmeln erhob sich von (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich unter (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 288 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 312: Der Satzrest "(...), Fireheart realized - (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 289 von Forest of Secrets) Quellen en:Forest of Secrets/Chapter 28 Kategorie:Verweise